


ikhlas

by rrocks



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Azuma-centric, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nocturnality spoilers, azuma butuh pelukan that's all, tasuku dan kodratnya sebagai theater nerd
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrocks/pseuds/rrocks
Summary: Kehadiran Tasuku dalam kehidupan Azuma kini cukup memberi kehangatan lagi padanya. Yah, secara harfiah dan tidak harfiah.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	ikhlas

**Author's Note:**

> ini sangat self-indulgent ya aku sayang azuma.  
> oiya aku nulis ini jam 2 pagi jadi maaf kalo gimana-gimana hehe.

Selama hidupnya, yang bisa seorang Azuma Yukishiro ingat hanyalah rasa kesepian. Semua memori indah yang pernah ia rajut bersama keluarganya, lenyap tak bersisa akibat tragedi yang menimpa orang-orang terdekatnya itu, tentu saja kecuali Azuma. Ia tak habis pikir entah dewa mana yang menginginkan hal itu terjadi padanya, pada keluarganya. Saat itu terjadi, Azuma tak bisa berpikir jernih, ia memikirkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi; apakah keluargaku baik-baik saja? Apakah mereka meninggalkanku sendirian? Apakah mereka setega itu—Azuma hanya bisa menunggu di rumah, meringkuk kedinginan sambil merindukan kehangatan yang biasa ia terima dari keluarganya. Sampai telepon berdering mendengungkan kabar buruk yang tak pernah Azuma sangkakan. Sesengguk tangisnya tidak terbendung; Azuma berusaha meraih tisu namun kerah bajunya keburu basah oleh air mata. Suara raungan tangis dan retakan hati seorang anak berambut silver berharmoni menjadi satu di tengah kesunyian suatu rumah yang lebih kosong dari biasanya. Azuma tak peduli lagi. Tak pernah seumur hidupnya ia menginginkan mereka bersama lagi; ayah dan ibunya yang selalu ada disampingnya, Hajime—kakaknya—yang selalu menepuk pucuk kepala Azuma ketika ia sedih dan menangis seperti ini.

Azuma dituntut untuk harus bertahan hidup sendiri di usia yang masih sangat belia. Azuma menginginkan kehangatan, kedekatan dengan seseorang. Setidaknya suatu distraksi yang membuat ia tidak memikirkan semua masa lalu yang membuatnya depresi. Ia tidak mau sendirian lagi. Keinginan-keinginan itu membuat Azuma mencari cara untuk bertahan hidup dengan cara yang tidak lazim.

Azuma sepatutnya berterima kasih pada Mankai, pada Izumi Tachibana, pada semua orang di Winter Troupe. Mankai adalah satu-satunya cara bagi Azuma untuk merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga lagi setelah luka yang ia pendam sekian lama, hidup sendirian, mengakar dan menusuk, tapi Azuma sudah terbiasa sehingga saraf rasa sakitnya sudah tumpul. Frekuensi mimpi buruknya berkurang pesat ketika ia menyadari bahwa kini ia berada dalam suatu keluarga yang utuh lagi—Mankai. Walaupun caranya aneh dan tidak bisa diproses otak manusia biasa—setidaknya yang tidak percaya dengan mitos dan hal-hal gaib—Azuma tetap bersyukur atas segala perjalanan dan proses yang telah ia lalui bersama Winter Troupe.

Mungkin Azuma perlu berterima kasih juga pada seseorang spesial—Tasuku Takato. Kesempatan yang diberikan kepada Azuma untuk membintangi pertunjukan ketiga Winter Troupe bersama Tasuku. Teman masa kecil Tsumugi Tsukioka itu memang seorang _theater freak_ —tergila-gila dengan teater, seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk teater, sebutkan saja apa pun itu. Ke- _freak_ -annya itu mungkin membuatnya sedikit tumpul ketika berbicara tentang seni peran yang ia gemari itu, namun Azuma selalu berpikir otaknya yang kontras dengan badannya yang kekar itu cukup menghibur. Pada awalnya banyak miskomunikasi yang terjadi antara Azuma dengan Tasuku, namun Azuma mau tak mau harus membuka gembok yang mengunci pintu rahasia hatinya itu untuk Tasuku. Bagaimana ia kehilangan sebuah keluarga yang sungguh berharga baginya, bagaimana ia merindukan kehangatan sebuah keluarga, bagaimana Azuma bisa menemukannya lagi di Mankai. Azuma harus menghancurkan tembok yang ia bangun berpuluh-puluh tahun itu dalam beberapa minggu demi kelancaran pertunjukan mereka yang ketiga itu, namun tidak dengan berat hati ia melakukannya. Azuma sudah ikhlas. Ia benar-benar bersyukur sekarang, tidak ada lagi beban yang ia simpan dalam lubuknya. Rekan-rekan satu troupe-nya pun mendukungnya dan bisa memberikan perhatian pada Azuma secukupnya, terutama Tasuku.

Waktu itu Tasuku sedikit kebingungan, entah apa yang ia harus lakukan supaya ia dan Azuma bisa punya _chemistry_ yang kuat, mengingat di pertunjukan kali ini peran dia adalah sebagai _second lead_ ; Kouta Seo dan Azuma sebagai _lead_ -nya; Reo Kuto, serta hubungan keduanya ini yang cukup intim. Tasuku tak pernah setengah-setengah dalam memainkan perannya, ia pasti habis-habisan mendalami perannya hingga dalam kehidupan sehari-hari ia mencoba memanggil pemeran lawan mainnya dengan nama lakonnya. Ia merasa kebingungan karena di beberapa pertunjukan sebelumnya di mana ia juga bermain sebagai _second_ _lead_ , ia sudah punya _chemistry_ dengan Tsumugi yang adalah lawan mainnya—walaupun ketika itu mereka berdua masih bersitegang karena reuni penuh tensi yang tidak mereka sangka itu. Kali ini lawan mainnya adalah Azuma, yang Tasuku tidak tahu sama sekali latar belakangnya; gila, bahkan Tasuku tidak tahu berapa umurnya tahun ini. Tasuku mencoba beberapa cara, misalnya jalan-jalan naik mobil. Azuma pernah berkata bahwa cara Tasuku menyetir sangat menenangkan, membuat nyaman. Tasuku hanya tertawa kecil, ia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa skill menyetirnya sebagus itu hingga Azuma memujinya.

Pernah suatu kali Azuma mengajak Tasuku tidur bersamanya untuk ‘memperdalam _chemistry_ di pertunjukan selanjutnya’, tapi sebenarnya itu hanya _gimmick_ untuk keinginan egois Azuma. Ia hanya ingin berdua saja dengan Tasuku. Ia bahkan tak repot-repot mempersilahkan Tasuku tidur di ranjang kosong di sebelahnya—ketika Tasuku masuk ke kamar Azuma pada malam saat teman sekamarnya sudah tertidur pulas, Azuma hanya menepuk ruang kosong di samping ranjangnya, mengisyaratkan Tasuku untuk tidur di sebelahnya saja. Tasuku menghela sedikit napas, berpikir, _ini khas Azuma, sebenarnya aku enggan tapi ya sudahlah, ladeni saja dia sesekali._ Tasuku beranjak merebahkan badannya ke ruang di sebelah Azuma, diikuti lengkungan senyum Azuma yang sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

“Apaan senyum-senyum, Azuma-san.”

“Fufu, lucu banget Tasuku, nurut.”

“Haah, sudahlah, tidak ada salahnya sesekali aku meladenimu.”

“Berarti boleh peluk dong?”

Kepala Tasuku sedikit kosong saat itu, mungkin karena sudah kelelahan. Tapi jeda beberapa detik setelah Azuma menautkan jari-jari tangannya ke lengan Tasuku yang terbentuk sempurna, Tasuku sedikit bergidik dan bergeser tak nyaman dari tempat ia rebahan.

“E, eh?”

“Sudahlah, Tasuku, ladeni aku malam ini saja, ya?”

“K, kalau begitu, Azuma-san…”

“Anggap saja latihan?”

Azuma tahu kelemahan Tasuku, ia akan menganggap serius semua yang berhubungan dengan teater. Termasuk latihan yang tidak masuk akal ini.

Tasuku berpikir sebentar. Wajahnya rileks sejenak.

“Baiklah, Azuma-san…”

“Fufu. Kamu mau jadi _big spoon_ atau _little spoon_?”

“A, apa itu…”

“Yaudah, kita pelukan berhadapan aja ya, Tasuku. Hehe. Aku bisa merasakan _abs_ -mu. Jadi ini hasil latihanmu setiap pagi, ya?”

“A-Azuma-san kenapa pegang-pe…! Haah.., Latihan ya…”

Tasuku mengalah pada kehangatan sentuhan tangan Azuma. Ia balas memeluk.

“Makanya, kalau mau seperti ini juga latihan bareng aku setiap pagi, Azuma.” Tasuku mengelus lembut kepala Azuma. Mata mereka bertemu. “tidur saja kalau kamu sudah ngantuk. Kasihan kulitmu kan, kalau nggak dapat _beauty sleep_.”

Azuma terperangah. Ia berpikir, Tasuku ini kalau sudah dipicu dengan kata ‘latihan’ benar-benar tidak akan main-main. Tasuku langsung _in-character_ sebagai seorang pacar yang lembut.

“Fufu, iya Tasuku sayang, tidur yuk, sudah lewat tengah malam,” Azuma balas memeluk Tasuku erat. “Selamat tidur, mimpi indah.”

Kehadiran Tasuku dalam kehidupannya kini cukup memberi kehangatan lagi padanya. Yah, secara harfiah dan tidak harfiah.

**Author's Note:**

> boleh jbjb di twitter kalo mau, colek aku [@roselabyul](https://twitter.com/roselabyul) hehe


End file.
